regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Episode 10
Recap Bremer The party return to the town of Bremer to heal up their wounds. The next day, after a quick discussion with the party Bregor goes out in an attempt to find reinforcements to attack the goblin encampment. The captain of the guard Steel is unable to give them any of his men and when asked about reinforcements in Silverhal, he tells them that he hasn't heard from them in a while. With this new piece of information, the party decide to go to Silverhal to see if there are any survivors. Silverhal Arriving in the town they find that part of the town is destroyed, talking with towns people the party set about helping the towns people build a ditch as a rudimentary defence against the goblins. Late a night as Bregor is on watch he spots some riders coming towards, entering the town he alerts the town of the incoming attack. The party and the town's people do last minute preparations, during the battle a quite few of the townspeople die. After the battle, the party help carry the dead to the cemetery and gather the remaining townspeople into the church and the nearby buildings. The next day the start working on the ditch again, halfway through the day Vincent Longborn is approached by a civilian who gives him the idea of leaving. Later that day all the villagers are brought together and after some deliberation, the majority vote in favour of leaving. The next day the party start escorting the villagers to the town of Bremer. Approaching the town of Bremer, Vincent rides ahead and is confronted by Captain Steel and is informed by him that his group are out for arrest and execution on sight, but is willing to let him go as he saved those people. The warrant was issued by Baron Fengar. The Hunt for Goblins The party not entering Bremer start heading back towards where they saw the goblins come from. Scouting ahead of the party, Bregor guides them towards the mountains. On the sixth day of scouting he notices some goblins up the mountain a ways, after a while they dip below a rock. Bregor observes the area until after an hour of him being missing, they send Abigaël Aidelbaum to go find him. The next day Bregor leads the party to the place where he saw the goblins, after a few hours of searching the mountains the party spot what seems to be the goblin encampment. Circling round the hill Abigael and Bregor silently take out the two goblins on watch and they approach the encampment. After formulating a plan, Abigael and Bregor go inside to scout out the area. After entering and finding a large open space with passageways leading away from it, they decide to head back to Tudagub and Vincent. As Tudagub gets down to the open space he casts Continual Light, causing orc women and children to start waking up. The party decide to head back to the mouth of the cave and create a sort of bottle neck. Worgs coming charging at them, the party are able to easily slaughter most of them before the goblins manage to reign in the rest. Getting into the cave the party start cutting down goblins left and right, but more keep coming. After a while armoured goblins reinforce the ones left, but the party manage to slay the rest of these along with the captain. After the Captain and his surrounding body guards are dead, the party retreat out of the cave to heal from the wounds they have taken. Bregor picking up the captain's fancy hat. Category:Rollplay Legacy Episodes